


Sherlolly Folly

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Morlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Sex, fake boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Mychakk asked for a Fake Boyfriend fic where Molly asks Sherlock to be her date to a wedding. He surprises her by agreeing and the fun and smut follows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



> As those who read my last fic will remember I gave the option of two fics for my next postings, Fake Boyfriend or Drug Addict, and the Fake Boyfriend trope won and so here it is.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Mychakk who requested ‘Molly asking Sherlock to pose as her fake boyfriend at a friend or cousins wedding. Would he be willing and how would he act...etc’.
> 
> Before we go on with the story I do need and want to thank Lilsherlockian1975 for helping me with the title. Fake Boyfriend was way too bland and I just couldn’t think of anything else so I asked her for suggestions...let’s just say I was spoilt for choice. As well as the one I went with we also had My Big, Obnoxious, Fake Boyfriend, Fakery and Folly, Wedding Crushers...so thank you Lil xxx
> 
> So here’s my take on just that. I hope you all like it.

It was late spring and finally, after a long winter, the temperatures were starting to pick up and nature was coming back to life. Molly had been enjoying walking into work again, cutting through the cities parks and seeing the trees and the flowers starting to bud and bloom with lighter shades of green signalling their newness. It also meant that it was the time of year when the annual wedding season began and she already had a date in her calendar for two weeks time. It was the marriage of her favourite cousin, Sara. The two of them had been close growing up; Molly had been an only child and although Sara was one of three she was the closest in age to Molly and so they had naturally gravitated together during family holidays and occasions.

Having said that, whilst their friendship had always been strong one it had also been competitive. Sara had been the first to kiss a boy but Molly had done better in her exams. Sara had left school and got a job after A levels and had money to burn whilst Molly was struggling to make ends meet at University but then Molly was earning more money now. And last but by no means least Sara had found herself a good man and was getting married and there was the rub for Molly...since Tom she hadn’t even been dating; nor was she likely to given the fact that she had internally acknowledged that she would never love anyone like she loved Sherlock.

Every time she attended any family event she was met by endless questions from her older relatives as to why she hadn’t settled down and found a man and from Sara she just felt like she was on the receiving end of pity...with occasional bouts of smugness. She was probably being unfair about the latter, Sara had never said anything nasty and was probably just too wrapped up in her fiancé to see how it sometimes came across but that was how Molly felt and the closer the wedding got the more she wasn’t looking forward to attending...at least not attending it alone.

She’d been through endless options in her head and the only one that held any appeal at all was the one that she knew she shouldn’t pursue but once the idea was lodged in her mind she couldn’t seem to erase it. Which was why she found herself nervously arranging and rearranging files in the lab whilst wondering if she could possibly go ahead with her plan.

She would probably have ended up doing nothing at all if it hadn’t caught the attention of a certain Consulting Detective who had been trying to analyse some samples of chalk dust for a case that he was working on with Lestrade. It was only a four and wasn’t really holding his attention which was how he had noticed that Molly was acting so strangely.

He sat back on his stool and observed her for a moment. She looked as though she hadn’t slept properly, her hair wasn’t as neat as normal, she was chewing on her bottom lip and she was obviously distracted given that she hadn’t done any work in over 30 minutes and on top of that she hadn’t even noticed that he was watching her. What he couldn’t work out though was what she had on her mind.

‘Problem Molly?’

She finally glanced up at him as though she was noticing him for the first time.

‘What? No, no problem.’

He narrowed his eyes a little at her blatant lie.

‘I beg to differ.’ He paused as though he was making a decision but then sighed in resignation. ‘Maybe it would help to talk about it.’

She was wringing her hands by now which was very unlike her and he found himself wanting to help her. She was normally confident and efficient, this was not a Molly he was used to and it concerned him.

She made her way over to him looking, if anything, more worried. ‘We’re friends aren’t we Sherlock? I mean, you said in that phone call that we were friends.’

He didn’t have to ask her which phone call she was referring to, they both knew, and his heart twisted in his chest momentarily at being forced to recollect it.

‘Yes, of course we are.’

‘And friends help each other out don’t they?’

He hesitated for a split second feeling as though he was walking into some kind of trap but he couldn’t see a way out of it.

‘Yes, yes they do.’

‘I mean, I’ve helped you out in the past...with all those body parts and when you faked your own death.’

‘You did, yes. Molly, what is it you want?’

She was stood less than a foot from him now and he noticed that she was struggling to maintain eye contact. Her eyes kept flitting to his face, then around the room then back to his face. She gave him a kind of half smile and then responded.

‘You, I want you...I mean willyoubemyfakeboyfriend?’

She said the last part so fast that he almost didn’t catch it and as her request sank in he frowned a little.

Before he could say anything she went on. ‘I know it sounds daft and you’ll probably say no but I thought it was worth asking.’

He opened his mouth but she carried on.

‘It was just going to be for one weekend; my cousin’s wedding.’

Again he tried to speak but she interrupted.

‘They’re always on at me you see, about getting a man. I just didn’t want to face showing up alone again and you’d fit the bill; successful, good-looking...’ At this last part she impossibly blushed even more and faltered.

‘Molly...’

‘Don’t worry, I understand. Of course you wouldn’t...it was a stupid idea. I mean why would you?’ She let out a dry laugh and started to turn away.

‘Molly...’

‘Let’s just forget I ever asked hey...it probably won’t be as bad as I was thinking. Anyway, I’d best get on with...’

‘MOLLY...’

She look around shocked as he raised his voice and he stood up and held up his hands. ‘Sorry...sorry, but you’re not letting me answer. Of course I’ll do it...whatever you need.’

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth rounded into a silent ‘oh’.

She took a step back towards him. ‘Do you mean that?’

He tilted his head slightly and smiled. ‘I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t mean it Molly. Anyway, text me the details and I’ll make sure I’m free.’

With that he turned his attention back to his microscope leaving Molly to walk back to her desk with a small smile playing on her face.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he felt a strange flutter of...nerves?...excitement? It wasn’t what he would have expected to feel and he knew he’d need to examine that in more detail but for now he tried to move his concentration back onto the case at hand.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly was equally unnerved as she met her friend Meena after work for a drink and some food. She couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation and the fact that Sherlock had actually said yes. In all her endless fantasising about how asking him might play out she hadn’t really expected him to say yes and now he had she wasn’t sure how she felt about it other than terrified. 

It didn’t take long for Meena to pick up on the fact that her friend was distracted.

‘So, spill it...something’s up with you because you’ve barely said two words all night.’

Molly looked up distractedly to see Meena raising her eyebrows before taking a sip of her cocktail.

‘Sorry...I’m just thinking about my cousin’s wedding.’

‘The one you didn’t want to fly solo at. Don’t tell me you finally found yourself a date.’

Molly shrugged. ‘Sort of...maybe...’

‘Maybe? What do you mean sort of...maybe. Either you’ve got a date or you haven’t. Who is it?’

Molly bit her lip and her sheepish expression must have given her away because Meena closed her eyes and groaned. ‘Oh God you did it didn’t you? You asked that detective to be your fake boyfriend.’

Molly couldn’t help but feel disheartened and defensive in the light of Meena’s obvious disappointment.

‘So what if I did? It’s not the worst idea in the world. He’s single, good looking, famous even. It means I can go to the wedding and hold my head up high for once.’

Meena sighed. ‘Oh Molly you know perfectly well that you could have done that without a man on your arm and you certainly could have done it without him. How long have you been crushing on him? Five years? I just don’t want to see you getting your hopes up. You know how he feels. Yes, he’s a colossal idiot for not being madly in love with you but it’s not going to change now is it.’

Molly took a sip of her drink and shrugged. ‘I suppose not but it’s done now. He said yes and it’s too late to back out now.’

Meena looked at her friend for a moment and then smiled and shook her head. ‘Yeah, you know what maybe you’re right. To be honest, given that he knows how you feel about him I’m surprised he said yes...maybe there’s something in that. After all you haven’t spent much time with him out of Barts so this could be your chance to seduce him...pull out the old Hooper charm.’ She paused and then snickered. ‘You do still have some of that sexy lingerie that you bought at Cathy’s party...maybe you can wear some of that.’

‘Meena! I’m shocked, I wasn’t planning on getting down to my underwear around him.’ But Molly was laughing as she said it and then added. ‘But yes, yes I do...some of it hasn’t even been worn yet. Not that he’ll actually see it but maybe wearing it will give me a bit of a boost.’

They spent the rest of the evening discussing outfits and many a cunning ploy to seduce Sherlock and by the time Molly made it home she was both tipsy and excited about her weekend away with the World’s only Consulting Detective.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock didn’t give a huge amount of thought to his new commitment until very late that evening. He’d finished off the case with Lestrade (the mother-in-law, obvious really) and then he’d spent a few hours with his brother revising the security around his sister. They preferred to mix it up and make changes as unpredictably as they could so as to stop her seeing patterns and routines that she could manipulate. 

It meant that by the time he made it back to Baker St it was almost midnight and he was very grateful to Mrs Hudson for leaving out a few homemade biscuits for him to snack on.

He changed into his pyjamas and a dressing gown and threw himself down onto his settee so he could think through his day and compartmentalise what he’d learnt from the case. But it wasn’t the case that came to mind. It was Molly’s shy and hopeful smile when he’d said yes to her request that he accompany her to her cousin’s wedding. 

Now he thought about it he was surprised that he had said yes so readily. Weddings and social occasions of this nature were normally the sort of events he would avoid at all costs. The only wedding he’d attended in the last fifteen years was John’s. 

He also knew that, given how she felt about him, being in such close proximity and pretending to be romantically involved was running the risk of giving her false hope. All this had flitted through his mind at the time but he hadn’t hesitated to say yes and he was wondering why he’d felt so eager. 

A small voice at the back of his mind told him it was because he wanted to spend time with her...that he felt for her just as she felt for him but he pushed it away. He was just tired, sleep was what he needed now. Sleep and Mrs Hudson’s biscuits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder sometimes where the time in my life goes. I was planning to post a new chapter of this fic earlier this week and somehow time has just got away from me and so here we are a whole week later. I’ve also not been able to reply to all the reviews and comments but please know that I read and appreciate every single one! They keep me writing so keep them coming.

It was almost a week later and three days before the wedding weekend was due to start when Molly received a text from Sherlock.

**Are you free tonight, 8pm? SH**

Molly picked the text up during her lunch and felt a spasm of concern. Was he cancelling the weekend? God, she hoped not. She’d already told her family that she was bringing a date (though she hadn’t told them who) and if she had to turn up alone it would be worse than if she’d always been going on her own.

She replied back in the affirmative and waited for his response, glancing at her phone every couple of minutes, willing him to text back.

**Good, I’ll come to you. Chinese OK?**

That at least brought a small smile to her face. She tried not to think of it as a date but her heart was traitorous and kept skipping a beat every time she thought about seeing him.

She was glad it was a little later in the evening as it gave her a chance to tidy up her flat before he arrived. She’d been trying to choose her outfit for the wedding and the front room was littered with dresses and accessories along with files and notes relating to the peer review paper that she was working on regarding cell decomposition following heroin overdose...drug related deaths seemed to be forming a greater number of the autopsies that she had carried out in recent years and she was becoming something of an expert in that field.

Bang on eight the doorbell rang and Molly buzzed him in and then opened the door of her flat as she waited for him to come up the stairs from the main entrance.

Her heart seemed to be thumping in her chest and she took a deep breath as she tried to control her nerves. This was ridiculous, she saw him nearly every day at work...why was this so different?

She smiled as she saw him coming up the stairs and stood to the side so he could come in.

There was an awkward moment where they greeted each other and he leant in and kissed her on the cheek but then she was able to distract herself by getting plates and cutlery and helping him to dish out the food.

They sat at her small dining table and started to eat the food and it wasn’t long before Sherlock noticed the paperwork that she had stacked up in a hurry. They started to discuss some of the details of her paper and just like that her nerves disappeared as they debated and discussed some of the finer points as well as coming up with plans as to how they could further some of her tests.

As she gathered up the plates and made her way back through to the kitchen she joked that she’d have to add his name to her paper if he contributed any more ideas.

‘At least it would be read more than my work on tobacco ash. There’s a distinct lack of people interested in the articles and papers I’ve added to my website.’

Molly had filled up the dishwasher and now she turned, leaning against the kitchen side. She smiled nervously, ‘I’ve read them. They’re good...quite specialised, obviously, but you have a clear writing style. It’s not as much fun as John’s blog through.’

Sherlock rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, everyone loves John’s blog. Most of it’s made up though, I know I’m not half as bad as he makes me out to be.’

Molly had to suppress a giggle at that as she always felt John captured the man in front of her perfectly. If anything he was kind to him at times.

‘So, Sherlock, what was the real reason for you coming here tonight? I’m sure it wasn’t just to talk about scientific papers.’

He took a step closer to her and it was an effort for her to hold his gaze without shuddering as she looked at him.

‘No, no it wasn’t. I thought we needed to discuss some aspects of the weekend and prepare ourselves.’

Molly tilted her head in confusion. ‘Prepare ourselves? In what way?’

‘Well, take the way you greeted me earlier. What was wrong with it?’

Molly’s confusion just grew as she tried to recall it. ‘I...err...we said hello, you kissed my cheek and came in. I can’t see there was anything wrong with it.’

He took a another step towards her which meant he was now looking down at her forcing her to look up.

‘Come on Molly, is that how people in a relationship greet each other? We need to look like we’re lovers, like we’re comfortable around each other.’

Molly’s heart was back to thumping in her chest at the turn of events. This was not how she expected the night to go.

‘I...I suppose so.’

Sherlock leant on the kitchen side with his hands either side of her, hemming her in and Molly wondered if she might actually pass out. She took a breath, wondering when she last had, realising that Sherlock was about to kiss her and she found herself digging her nails into her palms in a bid to maintain control of herself.

He closed his eyes and bent his head towards hers until their lips met. Molly was acutely conscious of just how close he was and yet the only parts of them touching were their mouths. His lips felt soft and yet firm against her own and she concentrated on holding herself rigidly still until he finally pulled back and away from her.

He huffed and narrowed his eyes. ‘Come on Molly...you need to relax or this is never going to work. If we’re to be believable together we have to at least be able to kiss. Wouldn’t you agree?’

Molly had to swallow before she could trust herself to speak. ‘I...I guess so.’

He took a step back and seemed to be puzzling something out and all Molly could think was that she missed feeling him so close. The trouble was all she wanted to do was touch him and kiss him and yet she just didn’t trust herself, maybe this had all been a terrible idea.

‘Tell you what, hop onto the counter. Maybe being closer in height will help.’

Molly wasn’t sure it would but she dutifully put her hands on the side and pulled herself up so she was sitting on the edge. He pointed to her knees and gestured for her to open her legs so he could move between them and she was just glad that she was wearing jeans.

‘Relax Molly. I want you to close your eyes and pretend I’m Tom.’

At that last suggestion her eyes snapped back open.

‘Fine, not Tom. Just pretend I’m one of your boyfriends, or some guy you fancied in the pub. Go on...’

She closed her eyes and pondered how ironic it was that he was asking her to pretend he was someone else when normally she was with a guy and pretending he was Sherlock.

She felt him move closer and waited for him to kiss her but instead she inhaled sharply with shock when she felt his hands on her waist and his lips against her neck.

She had to repress a moan as slowly he kissed his way up her throat until his mouth was just beneath her ear.

His left hand moved to her face and he tilted her head slightly so he could suck the skin into his mouth, not enough to mark her but enough that she did actually let out a slight moan of satisfaction. For a moment she tensed up again but he moved her head the opposite way and then his mouth left her skin momentarily before he started to lick and kiss his way up the opposite side of her neck.

If he wanted her to relax it was working because every cell in her body was wanting more, more of this and more of him and she was starting to forget why they were doing this in the first place.

Without really thinking about it she brought one hand up to twist into the hair at the back of his head holding him closer and enjoying the feel of it against her fingers.

Slowly but surely he made his way up her neck and along her jaw and by the time he reached her mouth she was aching to kiss and be kissed by him. She’d almost forgotten that Sherlock was the reality and not the fantasy and this time when he kissed her she opened her mouth to him and let the experience consume her.

Kissing him was so much better than she had imagined. She had always thought that he would be awkward and unsure but he was neither of those things. His kiss was experienced and dominating, sending a rush of hormones flooding through her body.

He still had one hand cupping her face, heating up her skin and the other was around her back so he could support her as he leant into her.

She barely even noticed when she moaned at the touch of his tongue against her own and she soon lost track of how long they had been kissing; all her world narrowed down to at the moment was pure physical enjoyment, about how he was making her feel...and he was making her feel aroused, very aroused.

Eventually he started to pull away from her and not wanting it to end she unthinkingly moved her lips to his neck. For a moment she thought he might push her away but then his hand threaded through her hair and as he pulled her closer she felt him relax.

She copied his moves from earlier, kissing and licking his throat, hearing him groan slightly when she sucked on his skin, wishing she could do more...wishing she could brand him as hers but her irritating voice of reason was starting to make itself heard and she knew she needed to stop this before she embarrassed herself.

He seemed to sense the shift in mood and he took a step backwards as they started to disentangle themselves from each other.

As she tried to get her heartbeat and her body back under control she was at least relieved to see that Sherlock looked flushed and almost aroused as he stretched his neck and straightened his clothes.

He swallowed and nodded his head. ‘I think that should do it. Right, I’d better be getting on. I’ll pick you up at 3.00 on Friday.’

Molly slid back down off the side hoping that her legs wouldn’t give way from under her. She was desperately trying to look composed but inside she was screaming...that kiss come make out session with Sherlock was hands down one of the sexiest things she’d ever been involved in.

‘Oh, right...you think you can get a car then? I was assuming we’d be going up on the train.’

Sherlock smirked. ‘And I’m assuming you want to make an impression so I’ve been working on Mrs Hudson. I’m hopeful she’ll lend me her car, especially if she knows it’s to help you out. She likes you...but then most people do.’ He smiled more genuinely and warmly at her and then continued. ‘If not I’ll lean on my brother but all his cars are boring, black, and Mercedes.’

‘Well either way I’ll be grateful. Thank you for doing this Sherlock.’

‘It’s my pleasure.’ He seemed to frown a little as he said the words and Molly wondered what he was actually thinking.

As she followed him to the door it was all she could do to stop herself from flinging herself on him and resuming the kiss but she knew he wouldn’t appreciate that so she held back but as they reached the door he turned and hesitated.

‘Good night, Molly Hooper.’

Then he leant down and captured her lips once more in a slow, sweet kiss which even though it lasted only a couple of seconds it seemed to fill her with so much emotion that she thought she might cry.

He closed the door behind him and Molly stood there for a couple more seconds before she whispered a quiet, ‘good night Sherlock Holmes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve had our first interaction and it’s already heating up the situation. How was it for you? I’ll aim to be back before the week is out this time, with a new update. Have a great weekend xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, something told me you would. A lot of you want to find out how Sherlock’s feeling so shall we find out...

Sherlock barely remembered how he made it to the outside of Molly’s building and when he did he held his hand up and he could see that he was still shaking ever so slightly. He immediately reached into the pocket of his jacket for a cigarette and cursed loudly when he remembered he’d smoked the last one the day before.

He managed to hail a cab and before he’d even given his address he was asking if the cabbie had any cigarettes.

‘Your in luck mate someone left half a packet in the cab earlier today. You can have ‘em if you want.’

The guy reached into the glove box and then passed the packet through the hatch.’

‘How much to let me smoke one now?’

‘Aww I’m not supposed to guv, I can get in deep schtuck.’

Sherlock sensed the hesitation and knew from his cursory deduction of him that the chap needed the money. ‘Tenner.’

There was a pause and then the cabbie countered with ‘Twenty.’

‘Deal, but I get to smoke more than one in that case. Take me to Baker St, 221.’

The cab set off and Sherlock gratefully lit the first cigarette before settling back in his seat and watching the London night life pass him by. When he’d made the decision to kiss Molly he hadn’t expected it to feel quite the way it had. Kissing another person had never excited such...he fished about trying to find the right word but the only one he came up with made him feel deeply uncomfortable...feelings. He didn’t like having feelings, even more so since all the events with his sister. When he’d analysed the events on that island the only conclusion he reached was that his emotions had weakened him but he didn’t seem to have it in him anymore to keep them at bay. He just hadn’t expected this exercise with Molly to be such a danger zone but it was more than apparent that it was.

What he couldn’t understand was why he hadn’t realised that sooner. Unlike everything else on that island and later at his old family home he hadn’t analysed and dissected the phone call with Molly. Each time he’d thought about it his stomach clenched with remembered fear and he just hadn’t wanted to relive it. Those moments where he’d thought Molly might die and more than that die because of him had easily been some of the worst in his life...second only to watching Mary’s life slip away in John’s arms. Maybe by refusing to think about it he’d missed some change in the way he viewed Molly.

He waved his hand in front of his face as if to brush away those thoughts. No, he thought of Molly as he always did...as a friend. That’s all she was. 

He ignored the nagging voice at the back of his mind that told him, in John’s voice, that he was being an idiot. Instead he tried to concentrate on working out the chemical analyses that he’d suggested to her to support her paper.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly barely slept a wink the night following Sherlock’s visit. She kept relieving the way they’d kissed over and over in her mind. All the feelings for him that she tried to keep under control and well hidden felt as if they had been ripped out of the box where she’d kept them. She was as obsessed with him in that moment as if she was a girl revelling in her first crush. Every time she closed her eyes she could see him leaning towards her to kiss her; she could feel his lips at her throat, his tongue sliding over her skin; she could feel his hands on her body, his curls sliding through her fingers. And each time she’d let out a groan of frustration and her eyes would snap back open.

She started to think about whether she should cancel the weekend, to just go without him but then she felt churlish. He was doing all this for her...because she’d asked him to. And so it went on all night like an endless loop in her head, leaving her tired and exhausted in the morning.

It meant that when Sherlock and John turned up in the morgue the next day her defences were low and her reactions out of kilter.

She looked around when she heard the door open and she smiled when she saw the two of them entering and gave them a quick hello before turning back to organising her tools for the next autopsy. It was a murder victim just brought in and no doubt the reason why the two men where there.

She felt rather than heard Sherlock walking up behind her and she jumped with shock when his hands landed on her hips and he kissed the side of her neck. 

‘Come now Molly, is that all I get this morning?’

She turned slightly in his arms, frowning as she looked up at him but she did nothing to stop him kissing her. It wasn’t as passionate as the night before but it was still a kiss that made her feel dizzy and it was only John swearing that pulled her back into reality.

Both she and Sherlock looked over at him, her in embarrassment and Sherlock with a definite smirk on his face.

‘Problem John?’

John raised his eyebrows and looked askance. ‘Problem? Yes, I have a problem. What exactly is going on here? Are you two together and if so how come I didn’t know about it?’

Sherlock stepped away from Molly and circled back around the autopsy table starting to look at the body lying on it.

‘Not together no. Just practising for the weekend. I’m going to be Molly’s fake boyfriend.’ He shot his friend a gleeful smile.

John still looked completely baffled and turned his head to Molly who gave him a more detailed explanation. She could tell he didn’t seem completely happy but before he could say anything Lestrade arrived and they got on with the business of discussing the victim. 

As autopsies went it was quite straight-forward, throat had been slit, which Molly, given her tired state, was quite grateful for and she spent the rest of the day in the lab writing up that and a couple of other autopsies. She didn’t see Sherlock and John again.

The following day was Friday, the first day of the wedding weekend and Molly was relieved she had taken the day off work. She spent the morning lazily enjoying breakfast in bed with her cat,Toby, curled up at her side, followed by a long bath where she’d proceeded to de-fuzz her legs, under her arms and even trimming down there. She didn’t do it with any expectations she just enjoyed pampering herself, it wasn’t often that she had posh, social occasions to attend and she wanted to feel and look her best. It would be especially important if she was to have Sherlock on her arm, she didn’t want to look too out of place with him.

By 3.00 she had handed over her spare keys to the neighbour so she could come in and feed Toby, packed her bags, triple checked her make up and she was watching out of the window for Sherlock’s arrival. 

She heard the car before she saw it. It had the perfect growl of an expensive sports car and as it pulled into view she suddenly remembered that she’d seen it before; parked up in front of John’s therapist’s house the day she’d turned up to find Sherlock almost dead from drug use. The memory sent an uncomfortable shudder down her spine. She never wanted to see him that bad again, she couldn’t bear it if he became one of the drug death statistics...one of the dead addicts on her autopsy table.

She watched as he exited the car, buttoning up his suit jacket as he did and this time she bit her lip at just how hot he looked. He was perfect.

By the time he arrived at her flat she was all ready to go. She’d kept her travel outfit simple, just a simple summer dress but it was a good fit and Meena always said the neckline made her boobs look good. 

Sherlock greeted her and kissed her on her cheek and this time it didn’t feel awkward; then he carried her bags down to the car with her following.

‘It’s a good job you don’t have much luggage as there isn’t that much boot space. I should know...the last time I travelled in this car I was in it.’

Molly frowned. ‘What? The boot?’

Sherlock popped it open and deposited her bags inside. ‘Yes, Mrs Hudson can be a real bitch when she wants to be.’

Molly let out a half laugh, still a bit confused, but she thanked him when he opened her door and helped her in. It was a bit lower than she expected but very sleek and very comfortable. 

As Sherlock got in and started her up again Molly couldn’t help but smile in delight. ‘So, you persuaded Mrs H then?’

‘No, but you did. Like I say, she likes you.’

He set off with a roar and made quick work of the London streets which were thankfully low on traffic and then they headed out onto the M4 motorway towards the Cotswolds where the wedding was taking place.

As they went there was no shortage of conversation with Molly enquiring about the murder case and Sherlock giving a blow by blow account of how he’d solved it. She loved listening to him talking about his cases, he was always so proud, like a child looking for attention. When that line of conversation ended he quizzed her about her family and who was who so he’d have some idea when they arrived.

She ran through her relationship with her cousin Sara and then moved onto the rest of the family. ‘She has two older brothers Neil and Richard. They’re a good laugh, married now with their own families. Then obviously my mum will be there. I should warn you she can be a bit full on, especially when it comes to me and relationships. She’s desperate for me to get married and have kids.’ She gave an embarrassed laugh and glanced at Sherlock but his expression was inscrutable and it was then that she spotted the entrance to the venue and the rest of the conversation was forgotten.

The wedding was taking place in a very exclusive hotel sat in its own grounds and the driveway seemed to go on forever through woodland until it opened out into a wide lawned area with paths down to a lake and there, sat in the middle, was a perfect, old converted Manor House built from the traditional, butter-coloured Cotswold stone. 

Molly gave a slight gasp at the sight and shook her head ever so slightly. Trust Sara to find the perfect venue. She was even more glad than ever that she wasn’t turning up alone.

There were a couple of other people arriving and Sara and her fiancé were on the steps greeting them as Molly and Sherlock pulled up with a final roar of the engine. Molly couldn’t help but giggle when Sara turned her head and her mouth fell open at the sight of the Aston Martin.

Her cousin was even more surprised when she saw Molly being helped out of the car by Sherlock. The two girls embraced whilst Sherlock unloaded their luggage.

‘Oh my God Molly it’s been far too long. I’m so happy to see you.’

‘You too Sar. I can’t believe you’re getting married, it seems to have come round so fast.’

‘I know.’ Sara released her from her hug and took a quick look at Sherlock before leaning into Molly. ‘God is that who I think it is Molly? Are you really with him?’

Molly couldn’t help but feel a little stung at the note of disbelief in her cousin’s voice and she gave a quick nod. ‘Yes it is and yes I am...why? Is it so unbelievable?’

Sara shook her head. ‘No, no of course not but you’ve always said he wasn’t interested in you...wow, he’s gorgeous in real life.’

By now Sherlock had handed the bags over to a porter and the keys over to the valet along with a stern warning about either damaging the car or using it without permission. 

Sara’s fiancé had come over to join them and Sara introduced him.

‘Jonny this is my cousin Molly that I told you all about and this is her boyfriend Sherlock.’

He shook hands with Sherlock first. ‘Nice car mate. I mean really nice. How long have you had it?’

‘Not long, still enjoying it.’

‘I’d love a drive like that, can’t afford one though, especially not after paying for this wedding.’ He let out a bit of a mirthless laugh and Sara scowled at him.

‘Come in and have a drink, I think everyone’s here now. It’s just family and a couple of friends tonight for the rehearsal.’

Molly smiled at Sherlock as he took hold of her hand and the two of them followed the happy couple up the stairs and into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Mrs Hudson would let Molly borrow her car. So, Sherlock’s still in full on denial and they’re now at the venue. How long will he hold out against his feelings?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you guys had a good weekend. Mine got off to a great start when I managed to secure tickets to Letters Live in London in October. I’m hopeful that Benedict will be reading and I’m wondering who else we might get. Is anyone else going?
> 
> As ever I’m so grateful for all your support for the fic I just hope that I keep your interest with the rest of it. Shall we see?

Almost as soon as they entered the bar Molly was swept off her feet by a big bear of a man.

‘It’s little Lady Death!’

Molly giggled as he swung her a full circle before setting her back down on her feet. By this point Molly was giggling and batting his chest ineffectually as she turned to Sherlock.

‘Sherlock this is Neil, my cousin. Neil this is my...umm...boyfriend, Sherlock.’

‘Alright, you must be something special to win over our Molly, she’s pretty particular about the fellas she dates.’

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and Molly was worried for a moment whether he was going to say something scathing but instead he shook her cousin’s hand. ‘I’m definitely the lucky one, she is pretty amazing.’

‘Glad you think so, I’d hate to have to come rough you up on her behalf.’

He laughed and missed Sherlock’s arched eyebrow which told Molly he was disbelieving that Neil would be able to intimidate him.

By this time her other cousin Richard had arrived along with his husband in tow. Another round of introductions was made and this time Richard looked at Sherlock quizzically.

‘Hang on, aren’t you that famous chap that our Molls works with. The detective?’

‘Consulting Detective, yes, that’s me.’

Neil seemed to give him a closer look and then laughed. ‘Oh yeah, where’s your hat? That’s what they call you isn’t it? The Hat Detective.’

Sherlock’s lips thinned out. ‘Sorry, I left it in the pocket of my other coat.’

Neil continued, poking Sherlock on the shoulder in a good-humoured way. ‘And didn’t you die? How did you manage that?’

Molly was almost cringing by this point waiting for the explosion from Sherlock but still he kept his cool...well, almost.

‘I’d tell you but then I’d have to kill you, not to mention you’re not bright enough to follow along.’

Molly suspected he was being deadly serious in both the threat and the insult but both cousins broke into laughter.

‘Come on, let’s get you both a drink, it must have been a long journey from London.’

Richard turned towards the bar but Sherlock replied in the negative pulling Molly closer to him, her back against his chest, and kissing her neck in a way that had her involuntarily shuddering.

‘Not just now if you don’t mind. I’ve been on a murder case most of the week and haven’t seen Molly in ages. We need to catch up if you get my drift.’

Molly could have laughed out loud at the comically shocked expressions on her cousin’s faces as they looked back and forth between Molly and Sherlock. It was Neil that recovered first.

‘Oh, right. Yes, I get you...nudge, nudge, wink, wink and all that. You kids go and have fun and we’ll see you in an hour for the rehearsal.’

They took their leave and quickly checked in before being taken upstairs to their room. It was very typical of the property with a blend of modern and country style. It oozed money and sophistication and Molly was so glad she had Sherlock with her to make her feel the part. 

Their luggage was already in the room which was bright and airy with a large king sized bed and it’s own en suite bathroom. Molly tried not to think about the bed, in fact the sleeping arrangements hadn’t been something she’d considered at all but before she could say anything Sherlock was holding up the complimentary bottle of wine and asking her if she fancied a glass.

She watched him open the bottle and she allowed herself a moment to admire his lithe frame in his expensively fitted suit whilst he turned and poured them both a generous helping. He handed her her glass and then took a quick stroll around the room before looking out of the window with its view down to the lake.

Molly had barely taken a sip of her drink though when he turned back to her, ‘OK I’m bored now, come over here and kiss me.’

Molly started a little in shock, wondering if somehow she had misheard him. ‘What?’

He tilted his head and pointed to a spot low on his neck. ‘I need you to give me a love bite...it’ll make it look like we came up here and had sex.’

‘What just like that? I mean...I can’t, it’s too clinical, it wouldn’t feel right.’

He sighed and rolled his eyes before shucking off his jacket and undoing a couple of buttons on his shirt. As he did he walked over to where Molly was sat perched on the edge of the bed and he took the wine glass out of her hand and deposited it onto the bedside cabinet.

Molly’s heart was almost beating out of her chest. The man had sex appeal oozing from every pore and she couldn’t believe the look on his face and what he was proposing.

‘Is this less clinical Molly?’ He said as he pushed her back onto the bed before crawling over her and kissing her.

She knew she ought to stop his, that this would be meaning so much more to her than it was to him but, god help her, she couldn’t. Having him kiss her like this in this moment was worth all the pain and heart ache that was to come. Feeling his body on hers, pressing her into the mattress would fuel a thousand midnight fantasies.

As his tongue entered her mouth she moaned and her hands finally moved to pull his shirt from his trousers so she could feel his skin. She felt dizzy from his kiss, out of control, and she just wanted more of him. She let her nails scrape up his back and she felt him groan in response and it just egged her on. She brought one knee up by his hips so she was cradling him more between her thighs and she could feel her need for him growing exponentially.

His lips moved to her neck and just as he had a couple of days earlier he slowly kissed her neck, this time moving down. When he reached her chest he kept on going until he reached the neckline of her top. His breath was hot on her skin as his tongue trailed a path along the top of her breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat at just how close he was to where she desperately wanted his mouth to be and her hands tangled in his hair urging him on but it seemed it was a line that he wasn’t prepared to cross and instead he rolled onto his back pulling Molly with him so she ended up straddling him.

They kissed again, a long, slow, passionate kiss and Molly couldn’t ever remember a kiss being better than this. He was spoiling her, had spoilt her for any other man. 

Molly was rocking her hips against his, feeling his hardness, and knowing he was aroused gave her a flush of hope.

She let her mouth travel down his long, slim neck, licking and biting; sucking the skin into her mouth and marking him. She wanted everyone to know he was hers...wished he was hers even as a small voice tried to remind her that he wasn’t.

At the point that she went to move lower he suddenly sat up catching her before she fell off his lap and onto the floor.

‘There that should do it, how does it look? Good enough?’

For a moment she was so shocked she couldn’t speak. A hollow pit was opening up inside her at the remembrance and realisation that this had all just been another ploy, a subterfuge to make her feel comfortable enough to do as he’d asked. She felt angry, ashamed tears pricking at her eyes but before she could speak there was a knock at their door.

She climbed off Sherlock’s knee and watched as he made his way over to the door answering it half dressed and fully disheveled. 

He opened it and leant against the edge and Molly could only imagine the casual but utterly decadent picture he presented. 

‘Yes.’

It was her cousin, Sara, who replied. ‘Oh...err...hi. Just wanted to remind you that we need to meet downstairs in the ballroom in twenty minutes.’

‘Fine.’

Sherlock was already shutting the door and Molly turned away not wanting him to see how affected she was by his harsh treatment of both her and her cousin.

It was Sherlock who spoke first. ‘Is it OK if I use the bathroom I could do with a quick shower before we go down?’

She half turned and waved her hand a little. ‘Yeah, no problem. I’ll get changed.’

She saw him nod and then he made his way over to the small room and it was only when she heard the lock snap on the door that she sank back down onto the bed and put her head in her hands.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock sagged against the bathroom door and let his head fall back onto the hard wood. He closed his eyes and his mind was immediately back on that bed, feeling the weight of Molly straddling him, her lips sucking on the skin of his neck and the way she was rocking against his cock and even just the thought of it had him pulsing again and feeling need welling up inside him. 

He’d realised in that moment that he wanted to have sex with her and it had shocked him to his core. He’d acted immediately to try to remove the temptation but now he just wished he could go back to feeling her skin against his, her hands sliding over him, her mouth on his.

He’d just been grateful that when he’d answered the door his untucked shirt had been masking his very obvious erection and it was that problem that had generated his need for a shower, a very cold shower.

As he stood shivering under its onslaught his mind was riffling through all his options, trying them out, measuring the risks and discarding them. All he kept coming back to was wanting to sleep with Molly but not wanting to commit himself to anything. Maybe if they had sex it would get her out of his system. He knew...he really knew that this way of thinking was a bit...hell, a lot not good but dammit he wanted to have his cake and eat it. He wanted to know what it was like to be inside her but he didn’t want to have to change who he was...didn’t think he would be able to be the person she needed him to be as a boyfriend and partner.

He needed her to initiate the sex, to pressure him into it so that way she wouldn’t blame him.

He was still thinking it all through as he dried himself off and he could almost hear John screaming at him to not go down this path but he shut it down, he knew what he wanted and he wasn’t a man easily dissuaded once his mind was made up.

He was going to have Molly Hooper before the end of the night was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Sherlock is being a bad, bad boy. He thinks it’s just physical, just sex...how wrong do we think he is?
> 
> And I hope you liked the smattering of smut? Who am I kidding you guys always seem to like the smut...dirty sods ;) xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you are all berating Sherlock for being an arse but we all know that he’s oblivious when it comes to his true feelings for Molly. He’ll cotton on, in time. 
> 
> I’m also glad to see that I’m not alone in going to Letters Live in October. Maybe we can meet up for a drink before or after the event, a mini Sherlolly convention ;).
> 
> My next ambition is to get tickets on Monday for Andrew Scott’s latest play. I’d like to see him in July so wish me luck xx

His offensive manoeuvring started as soon as he exited the bathroom. Molly was perched on the end of the bed wearing a, for once, very flattering shift dress; putting her make up on. He soon saw the way her eyes quickly took in his half naked body clothed only in a towel and the faint blush that bloomed on her cheeks. Had he been closer he was certain he’d also see her eyes dilating and her pulse would no doubt be elevated. He knew quite well that his own was at the sight of her.

He found his suit bag and pulled out a new suit for the evening, black with a fresh white shirt. Then, turning his back on Molly, he took the towel from his waist and used it to finish drying himself knowing, without needing to look, the show that he was putting on for Molly. He heard a stifled intake of breath but he didn’t look round. He wanted Molly aroused but he didn’t want her realising he’d planned it.

He took his time dressing, added a dash of cologne and then spent five minutes in front of the mirror taming his curls with product and seeing Molly’s reaction in the mirror as he ran his hands through his hair...she seemed to like seeing that for some reason and which was why he took a bit of extra time over it.

By the time he turned and asked her if she was ready to go downstairs he could see very obvious signs of arousal in the way she swallowed before she could reply and in the way her eyes raked over his body. 

He took a step forward and gently brushed a stray hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, noting the way the earrings she wore made her neck look longer given that most of her hair was up in a very flattering chignon.

He couldn’t help but lower his voice. ‘You look very attractive Molly, that dress suits you.’

She immediately looked flushed and embarrassed as she brushed her hands down the front of the outfit. ‘Oh...umm...thank you. You...you look good too.’

‘Shall we go down then? I don’t know about you but another drink would be good before we have to go through this rehearsal...these things are always so boring and predictable.’

He took her hand in his, noting how small it felt in his own. He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over him, a visceral feeling of not wanting anything bad to happen to her...including him hurting her and he frowned not enjoying the uncomfortable way it made him feel before brushing it off.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly’s heart and mind were in a spin as she hurried to keep up with Sherlock when they made their way downstairs; not that he’d leave her behind given the grip he had on her hand. It was just that her heels and short legs didn’t quite match his long legs and confident stride so she felt as if she was at a half run by his side until she tugged on his arm to slow him down a little.

She bit her lip as she remembered being unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Sherlock’s fully naked back and backside leading down to those very same long legs that she was struggling to keep up with now. Watching him dry and dress had been both surreal and arousing in equal measure and she was sure he had had no idea just how sexy it had been. She wished she had that amount of innate confidence and disregard of others but she’d never have been able to do what he did...not sober anyway.

This weekend might be playing havoc with her heart and her feelings but for sights like that it was worth it...all of it.

There were a couple of others at the bar girding their loins with a swift drink before the wedding run through but Sherlock led Molly to the quieter end and ordered them both a drink, crediting it to the room rather than paying. Then he turned his attention to her in a way that made her mouth run dry.

‘Your mum’s just coming downstairs, better give her a show don’t you think?’ 

He smirked slightly then leant forward and kissed her. 

It wasn’t too passionate but Molly still wasn’t used to kissing him (would she ever be) and she felt her heart accelerating at the feel of his lips against her own. His hand rested on her hip, squeezing and pulling her closer before he pulled back away just as her mother joined them.

‘Ooh Molly, Sara mentioned you were bringing a partner and I never quite believed it til now, what with you not ever saying a word during our phone calls. Aren’t you going to introduce me...oh!’ 

As her mother finally turned to Sherlock Molly saw recognition wash across her face and it was priceless. Of course her mum knew who he was, Molly had spent enough time in the early years regaling her Mum with tales of the famous, clever detective that she was working with. Her mum had also soon picked up on the fact that her daughter had an unrequited crush on him and in recent years she had taken to trying to put Molly off in the hope her daughter would move on and find someone who would actually give her grandchildren.

‘Oh my, you’re him aren’t you? The detective chap my daughter has been in love with for years.’

‘Mum...’

Sherlock chuckled and held out his hand. ‘Sherlock Holmes and you must be Molly’s Mum, I can see where she got her good looks from .’

Molly rolled her eyes when she saw her Mum blush and simper a little. It looked as though it wasn’t going to take much to win her over. 

Before they could manage any further conversation though they were all being ushered into the ballroom which was in the middle of being prepared for the following day’s celebrations. Staff were busy dressing the chairs and rearranging furniture and flower displays but there was enough space at the front for the small party to sit and follow the proceedings.

Sherlock and Molly sat about three rows back and as they listened Sherlock put his arm around the back of Molly’s chair and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

She was acutely aware of his fingers moving in small circles on her skin before tracing along the edge of her dress. It was all she could do not to openly react to his touch and she knew for a fact she wasn’t concentrating on anything the wedding officiator was saying.

After a couple of minutes Sherlock leant over and whispered in her ear and this time Molly couldn’t stop the shudder than rippled through her at the feel of him so close and his voice so low.

‘Smile as though I’ve said something amusing then put your hand on my thigh.’

Molly glanced at him and smiled as requested then she let her hand rest on his thigh slightly higher than she intended and she couldn’t resist squeezing just a little and feeling the strong leg muscle under her palm. 

His hand moved more to her neck and she could feel him playing with her hair and tracing the outside of her ear and she knew her body was physically responding to his touch. She tried to concentrate on what was being said and she took a sip of the wine that she’d brought through with her from the bar even though she knew getting tipsy or worse drunk would be lethal given how horny she was feeling but she was beyond caring. She needed something...anything that would give her strength against Sherlock’s onslaught.

All of a sudden the officiator was calling out her name and Molly jumped a little. ‘Oh, that’s me, I’m here.’ She leant forward and put her hand up.

‘OK this will be when you come up and read out your piece. Do you have a copy of it with you?’

‘I...oh..no, I left it in the room.’

The woman huffed a little. ‘Fine, just remember it tomorrow. You’ll be using the lecturn on the right...here.’ She pointed and Molly nodded. ‘OK.’

The proceedings moved on and Sherlock’s arm went back around her. He leant in and whispered in her ear. ‘Tut, tut looks like Molly’s been a naughty girl. Will you need punishing later?’

The feelings he induced from that one sentence had Molly looking at him in shock. Never had she imagined that she would hear something so damned sexy coming from his mouth.

His eyes widened a little at her reaction and she could see a smirk forming on his face.

‘Oh, have I uncovered a kink Miss Hooper?’

She suddenly realised his fingers were on the pulse point of her neck and she pulled away feeling angry with him. 

‘Don’t. Don’t make fun of me.’

His face immediately changed to one of concern and his voice was urgent and low. ‘No, no I wasn’t. I’m...I’m sorry Molly.’

Her lips flattened into a hard line and she removed her hand sitting back in her chair and making a point of concentrating on the proceedings and Sherlock knew he had taken things a tad too far. He needed to regroup and reconsider what he was doing. Was it fair to try to play her like this? 

His mind immediately told him no but his heart and body still wanted her, even more so after feeling her hand on his thigh and imagining himself restraining her in punishment. He had to bite back a groan as images flooded through his mind which he had never even considered previously. 

Before he knew it everyone was standing and chatting and starting to make their way out of the room and towards the dining area and whilst he breathed a sigh of relief that the boring stuff was over he still hadn’t worked out what to say to Molly to get her back on track. He hurried to catch up with her interrupting her chat with her mother.

‘Molly...’

‘What!’ 

Her sharp answer had her mother pausing and looking both concerned and curious. ‘Oh, not arguing I hope.’

He pulled Molly off to the side but was very much aware that her mother was waiting and watching them even though she wouldn’t be able to hear and he knew he could use this to his advantage.

‘I really am sorry Molly. You’re my friend, I’m here to help you not to make fun of you. Forgive me....please.’

He put his knuckle under her chin bringing her face up so she had to look at him. 

Slowly he bent forwards and pressed his lips against hers for a moment. ‘I really am sorry.’

He kissed her again feeling her relent a little but not quite enough.

‘What can I do to make it up to you? Anything.’

She smiled for the first time. ‘Anything?’

He returned her smile feeling a warmness in his chest at seeing it. ‘Anything.’

‘Hmm, I’ll have to think of something.’

‘Make it good.’ And then he kissed her again and this time she didn’t resist she just gave into it and Sherlock felt his world tilting just a little more on its axis. Everything he thought he was was changing and morphing into something new and he couldn’t quite bring himself to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that he’s playing with fire here and he’s going to get burnt if he doesn’t acknowledge his feelings soon. Hope you’re still enjoying it, let me know, I’m needy like that. 
> 
> And last but not least have a fantastic weekend xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news...I managed to get myself tickets to go see Andrew Scott’s new play. It will be the fifth time I’ve seen him and he may be starting to think I’m stalking him. I’m blaming my best mate who is absolutely and completely in love with him. I’m just happy to tag along and hope that he happens to have Benedict along to watch the play as well.
> 
> Apologies for any lack of replies and editing errors but I seem to have had no time over the last few days but I have had requests for the next chapter so here it is. I have to be completely honest and admit that Molly’s mother does get some of her characteristics from Mrs Bennett in Pride and Prejudice. I loved the idea of her being sat near to Sherlock and loudly talking about marriage and kids...question is will it put Sherlock off...

Molly couldn’t help the smile that she had on her face as she sat down for the evening meal with her family. She felt as if something had shifted in her relationship with Sherlock and she was in more danger than ever of believing the fakery to be real.

The food was good and the wine was flowing and the only fly in the ointment for Molly seemed to be her mum. She was sat almost opposite from Molly and Sherlock and she was chatting very loudly with her sister, Sara’s Mum.

‘Well you see now that Molly and Sherlock have finally got together it won’t be long until they’re married. It’ll be a big affair in London no doubt, given Sherlock’s connections there. And of course he comes from money so that will mean that Molly will be made for life. She can finally give up that awful job that she has and settle down and have babies.’

Molly tried to get her mother’s attention to shut her up but there was no stopping her and all she could do was hope that Sherlock hadn’t heard anything. She looked to her left to see if he was still chatting with his neighbour but instead he was sipping on his drink and looking at her mother with his eyes narrowed slightly.

‘Just ignore her, she’s never liked me working; always wanted me to just get married and have children.’

Sherlock nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her mum and aunt. ‘Makes no difference to me Molly. Anyway, I’m sure if my mother were here she would be joining in with gusto.’

He finally glanced at her and nodded towards her glass. ‘Another drink Molly?’

‘Well I shouldn’t...’

He was already picking up the bottle and pouring more in and as Molly heard her mother moving on to talking about where her and Sherlock should live she picked up her glass and took a large gulp. Her head was starting to buzz in a good way with all the alcohol she’d drunk and she knew she was in danger of getting a bit too drunk but it was helping her to relax and enjoy the event rather than stressing about her Mum and about Sherlock.

She turned to watch him as he chatted with her cousin across the table and her heart flipped in her chest at just how handsome he looked. He was hands down the most attractive man in the room and for tonight at least he was all hers. She decided on a bit of pay back for earlier and she put her hand back on his thigh under the table letting it slide along the smooth material of his trousers until her little finger brushed against the side of his crotch.

He shifted a little and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but he did nothing to stop her and so she carried on stroking his thigh knowing that she was probably turning her self on more than him but she seemed to have no will power to stop herself.

Eventually the meal came to an end and people started to drift back to their rooms. It was likely to be a long day the next day and the sensible members of the party wanted an early night.

‘Do you fancy a nightcap before going up?’

‘Hmm...sorry, what?’

Sherlock had broken Molly out of her reverie and when he repeated the request she just found herself nodding and then making her way through with him to the bar. His hand was low on her back as he guided her there and all she could think was that she wanted more of him. She wanted his hands on her body, his mouth on hers...she had rarely felt more horny in her life. She knew that drinking more wasn’t going to help but she was past the point of caring.

She’d been starting to think more about the evening and how it had all been playing out and she was feeling more than a tad suspicious. Sherlock was being so much more tactile than he really needed to be and they had kissed so much more than she felt they had to given the level of deception.

She glanced at Sherlock as he was ordering the drinks and wondered at his motivation. Why would he want to kiss her so much? She couldn’t quite bring herself to believe he would have romantic feelings for her but what other reason could there be? Maybe she needed to test the waters and see how he responded. 

As he waited for the drinks she put her arm around his waist and her hand on his chest. She felt like this was a chance to see how he’d react and so she tugged slightly on his jacket pulling him towards her so for once she could kiss him. 

It was only a brief kiss as the barman pushed their drinks in front of them but there wasn’t a glimmer of hesitation from Sherlock. Nor did he say a word as she let her hand travel down from his chest to his stomach. 

Even though she knew she was a bit tipsy from the wine Molly was definitely feeling more confident now. Whatever was going on between them Sherlock was being far more accommodating than he needed to be and it gave her the one thing she hadn’t really had before...hope. Maybe not hope for a long term relationship but hope enough for a one night stand. It wasn’t something she often indulged in but she’d give a lot for one night with Sherlock.

They made their way over to a table with the few hardy souls who were happy to drink rather than get an early night and Molly took another opportunity. There weren’t enough chairs around the table but rather than pull another one over she had Sherlock sit down and then she sat on his lap. She felt his arm come around her waist to hold her in place and she let her hand loop around his neck so she could play with his hair just as he had done to her earlier.

The conversation was mostly around work and family, people catching up as they tended to do when they hadn’t been together in months or in some cases years. Sherlock was fairly quiet, sipping on his drink and when he wasn’t doing that his hand was on Molly’s knee and she knew that she didn’t want to wait too much longer. If she was going to try to seduce him she needed to do it whilst she still felt fairly confident. A small part of her mind was screaming at her not to do this...that she would be humiliated but she could feel his hands on her and the feel of his hair under her fingers and she knew she had to take a chance. She could always put it down to alcohol if needs be. It wasn’t as if she were averse to being the instigator of sex or relationships, she’d done her fair share of asking in the past rather than being a passive participant.

As she drank the last of her wine she couldn’t resist turning her head and kissing Sherlock. As before he responded without hesitation and she could taste the whisky he’d been drinking. 

She only broke away when she heard one of her cousins cheering in the background and telling them to get a room. 

‘Sounds like a plan to me,’ she said looking directly at Sherlock even though the words were more directed at Richard.

They stood and said their goodbyes and they walked away with Sherlock’s arm still firmly in place around her waist but even so Molly was already starting to feel a bit nervous...now was the moment of truth and she didn’t know if she could go through with it.

Silently they made their way up to their room and when they got there Molly couldn’t help but feel like the bed was bigger and more obvious than it had been before. It seemed to dominate the room and her thoughts...was she really going to do this?

She kicked off her heels as Sherlock shucked out of his jacket and started to undo the cuffs of his shirt. She saw him glancing at the bathroom door but before he could offer to change in there she turned away from him.

‘Would you mind?’ She waved her hand over her shoulder at the zip on the back of her dress.

She felt him coming up behind and moving a few strands of hair out of the way and her breath caught in her throat at how much she wanted him...how much she wanted everything this evening to be real.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to thicken as he slowly drew down the zip and Molly could feel her heart beating in her chest. This was it!

She turned to him, holding the front of the dress, as she shyly looked up at him. ‘Thanks.’ Then she let the dress fall until it pooled at her feet leaving her wearing nothing but a sheer, black bra and matching knickers.

She saw his eyes flick down at her body and the way his Adam’s apple moved as he slowly swallowed and when his eyes moved back up to her face she saw that they were slightly dilated. Before he could speak or turn her down she stood on her tiptoes and circled her hands around his neck and reached up to kiss him.

For a moment he didn’t respond and when his hands moved to her hips there was a split second where she thought he was going to push her away. But then, miraculously, all of a sudden he was kissing her back and his fingers were digging into her skin as he pulled her even closer. A moment later and he lifted her, her legs automatically locking around his waist, and he effortlessly carried her the two or three steps to the bed. 

Molly found herself lying on the bed feeling the weight of Sherlock on top of her as their kiss just seemed to become desperate. She needed to feel his skin on hers and she couldn’t wait, moving her hands to the buttons to tug them out of the buttonholes and in one case rip it off completely. Then she was pushing the material off his shoulders, breaking off the kiss momentarily so he could help her rid him of the material and then they were kissing again. This time she could feel him, warm and muscular. Her hands roamed over his back feeling his spine, the scars on his skin before looping her hands around his shoulder blades. 

His mouth moved to her neck as he sucked and bit at her skin then slowly but surely he moved down until he could kiss the valley between her breasts. 

She arched up just enough for him to reach behind her to unclip her bra and she watched as he removed the material and he saw her breasts for the first time. She knew he thought them small but she felt her heart leap a little at the way his eyes dilated even more and the look of pure lust she saw there. When she felt his mouth closing over her left nipple she let her eyes close as she threaded her hands into his hair and gave into all the sensations that he was exciting within her. He sucked and licked and bit until she was crying out for more, bucking her hips towards him, needing to feel some relief.

His hand moved down her body until he could slide it inside her knickers and she opened her legs more until she felt the heel of his palm pressing on her clit and his fingers delving inside her and almost immediately she felt herself starting to come. 

She’d never felt so attracted to someone, or so comfortable with them so fast during sex but somehow Sherlock seemed to press all her buttons both mentally, emotionally and physically and just the realisation that she was about to have sex with him was enough to push her over the edge and she came calling out his name even as he moved back over her to kiss her again.

He slowly withdrew his hand and Molly moaned at the loss of it and when he stood to remove his trousers and pants she eagerly tugged her knickers down her legs and then spread them for him with her arms open, ready to receive him. Any nervousness from earlier was gone and Molly was just glad that she had taken the chance when it was presented to her. She didn’t know why he had relented all she cared about was the fact that he had...there would be time later to worry about the ramifications. For now she just wanted to feel him inside her and from the look on his face he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong place to stop? Left you wanting more? Good, I like knowing you’ll be back. What do you think so far. Is it good for Molly getting what she wanted? Or bad that Sherlock’s plan has worked?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I may have got distracted by Andrew Scott playing a Catholic priest in Fleabag and ended up spending some time writing a smutty one shot of Sherlock dressed as a priest and Molly realising she has a kink she never knew existed. That’s my excuse for being late posting this, hope you don’t mind. Question is should I post the one shot or wait until this fic is finished? Anyone fancy it? Let me know.
> 
> Anyway, it’s about time we got back to the smut in this fic isn’t it.

He crawled onto the bed and over her and this time when they kissed she could feel his erection pressing against her, sliding against her clit and setting off a chain reaction of hormones and needs throughout her body. She didn’t want to wait, she didn’t want more foreplay and so she reached down between them and took hold of him, hearing his breath hitch in his throat. He broke off from the kiss and bent his head against her shoulder as she guided him to her entrance then he slowly pushed into her. 

When he had reached the limits of her body they held still for a moment as they both acclimatised to the unique experience of being intimately joined and then after taking a shaky breath he withdrew slightly before sliding back in. Molly fleetingly wondered how long it had been since Sherlock had had sex and even if he had had sex before but she was soon lost in how good he was making her feel. The erotic, slowness of his pace seemed to make Molly all the more aroused and by the time he increased it she was teetering on the edge of yet another orgasm.

She used her hands on his backside to urge him on but it was when he lifted his head and looked into her eyes and she finally acknowledged that this was a reality...she was actually having sex with Sherlock that her barriers broke completely and she came once more feeling him following her over the edge, slamming into her as far as he could as his seed pumped into her. She wanted this moment to last forever...wanted to be able to explore his body and he hers until time itself ceased to exist but even as she caught her breath and took the weight of his body on hers she knew it wouldn’t be.

She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms and legs around him wanted one last chance to hold him tight but too soon she felt him shifting and she knew she had to let him go.

He rolled off her so she could make her way to the bathroom and once there and after she’d cleaned up and brushed her teeth she faced something of a dilemma. Should she walk back out stark naked as she’d come in or wrap herself in the complementary hotel dressing gown hanging on the door. 

In the end she went with the dressing gown and was glad of it as by the time she went back into the bedroom Sherlock was partially dressed wearing his pyjama trousers. They were sat quite low on his hips and gave her a gorgeous view of his chest and she found herself wanting to touch him and kiss him all over again.

He didn’t say anything but instead made his way into the bathroom and Molly took the chance to hurriedly get ready for bed but inside she was cringing about how awkward this all felt now. They weren’t a couple, they wouldn’t be snuggling up together...dammit she’d never shared a bed with him before and now she just didn’t know how to handle it. In the end she climbed in one side and rolled over and when Sherlock came out of the bathroom she pretended to be asleep. 

He lay down next to her and flicked off the bedside lamp which had been their own light source since coming in and she was acutely aware of his position in the bed relative to her own as well as any sounds he made. He seemed to lie thinking for a while but eventually she heard his breathing change and it was only then that she was able to fall asleep herself.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock had known that Molly was still awake but she obviously didn’t want to talk to him about what they’d just done and that was fine by him. He needed to process everything that had happened and try to make sense of how it had made him feel before he spoke to her.

He’d lain in the dark with Molly at his side and he remembered back to the moment that he’d entered her; his cock pushing into her tight warmth. Even just thinking about it had blood pulsing to his groin once more. He had thought that sleeping with Molly might get her out of his system in some way but he already knew that once wouldn’t be enough and his mind was turning over possibilities as to how he could turn it from a one time event into a regular thing.

When he finally drifted off to sleep it was with images of Molly dominating his thoughts.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly was wakened by the sound of the phone ringing at the side of her. Blearily she answered squinting her eyes at the little light that was starting to creep through the curtains.

‘Good morning Ms Hooper, it’s 7.00am and this is your wake up call.’

She managed to croak out a thank you before replacing the receiver and she flopped back down onto the bed with a groan trying to decide if she should get up straight away or risk lying in bed for another ten minutes knowing she might fall back to sleep.

It was only when Sherlock rolled towards her that she remembered firstly that he was in the bed and secondly what they had done the night before. She bit her lip as she remembered just how good it had been and then she jumped a little in shock as his hand slid over the satin nightdress covering her stomach.

‘Morning Molly.’

She glanced over at him and had to admit that seeing him in bed next to her, sporting the kind of stubble he’d had when he was high, all shadows and cheekbones, eyes shaded so she couldn’t quite make out his expression was a sight she wanted to see more often. 

‘Morning.’

‘Do I have permission this morning to touch you?’

The question sent a bolt of lust straight to her core...was he suggesting what she was hoping he was suggesting? She nodded her head and let out an almost whispered affirmation and then she lay still as his hand moved up to cup her breast through the thin material. She let out a sigh of approval and his thumb circled her nipple before he gently slid the thin strap down her arm so he could lean over her and take her breast in his mouth. 

It didn’t seem to take long before Molly was fully aroused and writhing under him but she wanted some fun of her own and so she gently pushed him off her and onto his back. Within seconds she was straddling him, feeling how hard he was and enjoying the feel of it against her quim but she didn’t want to go too fast. She wanted to explore his body more than she’d been able to the night before.

She kissed his throat first, letting her tongue trail down the length of it imagining herself being able to do this as he sat at his microscope in Barts with herself straddling his lap...it had long been one of her favourite fantasies. Then she kissed her way down his chest placing one tender kiss on the scar caused by Mary’s bullet all those months ago. She’d never discussed it with Mary...never had her say about how wrong she’d been and now she never would.

Her hands moved where her mouth couldn’t sliding down his sides before pulling the waistband of his pyjamas as she moved further down the bed. She wanted to see him, to taste him, to know how it felt to take him in her mouth and this might be her only opportunity.

He lifted his hips to help her and as she wrapped her hand around the length of his cock he let out an audible groan which seemed to echo right through her. As she licked his glans and mouthed the tip of his erection he threaded his hands into her hair giving her all the permission and encouragement that she needed to continue.

He was big, definitely bigger than she’d been used to with Tom not that she’d given Tom much oral after the first couple of months...in fact none at all once Sherlock had returned from the dead. She pushed thoughts of her failed engagement away...it was never going to succeed once Sherlock was back, she could see that now. 

She moaned and felt Sherlock buck up into her mouth as he breathed out her name in a voice that almost sounded like he was begging. Though whether he was begging her to continue or stop wasn’t clear...at least it wasn’t until he pulled gently on her hair and partially sat up so she had to release him.

He took hold of her arms and pulled her to him for a blistering kiss and she settled herself over him once more, feeling his cock pulsing between her legs and making her ache to feel him inside her. They broke off their kiss just long enough for her to position him and then she was sliding down onto him, feeling him fill her just as he had the night before and it just felt so right...as if he was made for her and her alone. 

He helped her to remove her nightgown and then his hands and mouth were covering her breasts once more as she started to move, feeling him stimulating both her clit and her g spot in a way that would unravel her in minutes. She let herself get lost in the rhythm and feel of it all, relishing having sex with this man that she’d loved for so long. If this was the last time she’d be intimate with him she wanted to enjoy every last second of it.

As she started to come she forced herself to open her eyes so she could see him, so she could watch the expression on his face as he fucked her and as he gave in to his own release...she wanted to etch it onto her memory for all time, she wanted this view to be the last thing she ever remembered. 

As they caught their breath afterwards Sherlock cradled her face with his hands and kissed her and it felt so loving and real that Molly could almost imagine a life where they were together but she knew him and he didn’t do love...he didn’t do sentiment. She remembered his apology after that phone call, his reiteration of their friendship and his confirmation that it could never be, would never be more. ‘I don’t know how to love Molly, it just isn’t in me.’ But just for a moment this kiss made her feel hopeful.

Molly was the second in the shower and she couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she stood under the blissfully warm and powerful shower. She had never imagined that they would get together in the way that they had nor that they would be so damn good together. 

She dried herself off and made her way back into the bedroom where Sherlock was just finishing getting dressed. She smiled to herself remembering seeing him drying himself the day before and wondering if she could be as brave now that they’d been intimate. 

Before she could do anything though Sherlock started talking and her mood quickly changed.

‘So, I’ve been thinking. I’m sure you’ll agree that we work well together both as friends and as sexual partners. How would you feel about us making the arrangement a regular thing. I believe the current term is friends with benefits. It would suit perfectly; you can continue as you have been but with regular relief and companionship and it won’t interfere with my work as you would understand if arrangements need to be shifted at short notice. What do you say?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...don’t know about you guys but I’m rather suspecting that this suggestion won’t go down to well with Molly. Sherlock is being a blind idiot once more don’t you think? Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My latest foray into the celeb world is leading me to go see Gandalf himself, Ian Mckellen, live in Southampton tonight. Should be fun, I’m hoping to get an autograph after or a selfie...I’ll let you know how I get on.
> 
> Also, I’m glad so many of you want the priest fic but I think I’ll get this one finished first and then post, it will give me a chance to refine it.
> 
> And last but not least, shall we see what Molly is making of Sherlock’s suggestion? I suspect if it had been anyone else it might have gone down better but this is Sherlock...can she do friends with benefits with Sherlock?

Molly couldn’t believe what she had just heard and yet Sherlock was looking at her as though this was the answer to everything. ‘Friends with benefits’. Yes in some way it was but Molly knew without hesitation that it was something that she would never, could never, agree to…not with Sherlock.

‘So you agree then? This is the perfect solution. I mean we both know how you feel about me so…’

Molly cut him off when she brought her hand up, palm facing him, a gesture that silenced him immediately. 

She saw a slight frown develop on his features and she felt as though her heart was breaking but she had to stay true to herself…she had to.

‘No.’

His frown deepened. ‘No? Is that it? Maybe you need time to consider it.’

Molly shook her head in frustration. She had worried that she’d start to get upset as she spoke to him but instead all she felt was anger.

‘No I don’t need more time to consider it and no I don’t want to be your “friend with benefits”.’ She spat the last out using her fingers to mime the speech marks.

‘Yes you know how I feel but you should also know that I have more self-esteem that that. A one night stand is one thing, there are no expectations there but if you just think all I’m worth is being your fuck buddy then you don’t know me at all.’

By this point, in her anger, she was prodding him in the chest with her index finger and Sherlock was taking a defensive step back.

‘Right, OK then…point made. It was just an idea.’

‘Yes, a bad one. Just…just get out of here, go and get breakfast. Funnily enough I’m not hungry anymore.’ Finally her voice cracked towards the end and she turned away from him not wanting him to see her tears. There was silence for a moment and then she heard the door to their room open and close and finally she was alone and able to give into her feelings.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock walked away feeling strangely crushed. He made his way downstairs bypassing the dining room and heading straight outside; he needed air and a cigarette.

He walked away from the entrance to the hotel not wanting to get caught up in some inane chatter with anyone else venturing outside and instead he strode down towards the lake whilst he lit his cigarette, trying to make sense of how he was feeling.

He definitely felt a disgruntlement at Molly’s categorical dismissal of his suggestion. Why couldn’t she see how practical it was?

A voice in his head which sounded extraordinarily like John’s told him that practicality and romantic feelings were different and shouldn’t be confused together but he brushed them away.

Maybe he was just better off alone, he’d always coped before so why not again?

He stood looking out over to the still waters, sun dappling on the surface; the odd ripple as fish broke the surface looking for food and he sighed.

He didn’t want to be alone, not anymore, not after Mary and Eurus and everything he’d been through in the last few months. Not only that but now he’d had a taste of sex with Molly he found himself wanting more…not sex with anyone but sex with her…he wanted to take his time exploring her body, work out what turned her on and how to make her cry out his name again. He closed his eyes as the memories from last night and this morning washed over him. He wanted her.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly glanced out of the window as she adjusted her dress and she stopped as she saw Sherlock down by the lake. As ever her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and she knew that she wouldn’t ever change what they had been through to lead them to this moment. If she had her time again she would still go to work at Barts, she would still have helped him fake his death and she would still willingly have slept with him over the last few hours just as she had. 

She had never expected their friendship to have reached the levels that it had and she knew absolutely that he cared about her and he had never deceived her about his feelings, never given her hope…at least not since those first few months of their acquaintance. Still she knew her decision was the right one…her heart could cope with a one night stand but it wouldn’t withstand sleeping with him regularly but not being loved.

She turned away from the window and carried on getting ready for the wedding, wanting to just get it over with and go home…maybe she could persuade Sherlock to leave this evening and drive them back to London. She certainly didn’t want to have to spend another night in this bed not given their recent history in it.

By the time she made her way downstairs most of the wedding party was starting to arrive. She managed to grab a coffee in the now almost deserted dining room and then almost spilt it when she turned around and nearly ran into Sherlock.

He gave her a wry smile as he clicked the machine to get his own coffee. 

‘Great minds think alike hey Molly?’

She returned the smile wondering why she felt shy all of a sudden. ‘Yes, I suppose they do but I’m not sure I can get through this without mainlining some coffee.’

He lifted his cup to his lips and winced as the hot liquid burnt his mouth. ‘Listen Molly…we are OK aren’t we? I mean, if you want me to just go I will.’

She shook her head. ‘No, please don’t. That’ll just lead to people asking me lots of awkward questions that I just don’t want to have to answer. We can manage this can’t we? I mean we are still friends?’ 

At this he gave her a wide, genuine smile. ‘Always, Molly. Anyway, I have so few friends I can’t afford to go around losing one because I’ve been an arse. At least my friends know I’m an arse from the start.’

He put down his now empty cup and crooked his arm towards her. ‘Shall we go forth before your cousin comes to find us and tells us off for being late?’

Molly threaded her arm through his and smiled back. ‘I think we’d better.’

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was paying barely any attention to the service as it progressed. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of Molly. He was utterly conflicted. Yes he wanted her, he wanted her body; wanted to feel it under his, her hands on him and his mouth tasting her. It had him reaching for her without even conscious thought and every time they sat down his arm went around her shoulder or he held her hand in his. It frustrated him that she’d rejected his suggestion though deep down he knew why she had but it would have been the ideal solution; they could be together without him having to change his view of himself. Because that’s what this came down to...he’d always pictured his life as dedicated to intellect, to the pursuit and application of knowledge. ‘Married to his work’ was how he’d always described himself and he wasn’t sure he even knew how to deviate from that or whether he even should. Would it even be fair to Molly? Did he love her...could he?

It was at that point that Molly was called up to the lecturn and for the first time Sherlock fully tuned into the proceedings.

Molly looked a little nervous as she organised her notes, he could recognise the signs; the slight shaking of her fingers, the frown lines on her forehead that he wanted to smooth away. She looked up and smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat...she was beautiful.

‘Sara is my cousin and one of my best friends. We’ve grown up together, played together, fought together and even dated guys together. Seeing her meet Jonny has been a joy to watch and I have never seen her as happy as I have today and it makes me so jealous. Finding someone to love and having that love returned...well, I can only imagine how good that must feel. Sara, you deserve this, you deserve all the good that life has to offer and I wish you and Jonny so much happiness in the years to come.’

She smiled again and looked down at her notes and Sherlock’s heart seemed to constrict in his chest. She looked sad and he didn’t want her to look sad. Her words seemed to have sliced right through him and left him reeling. 

She took a breath and looked up and this time their eyes met and he found he couldn’t look away as she started to read out the sonnet that she had chosen.

‘Let me not to the marriage of true minds   
Admit impediments. Love is not love   
Which alters when it alteration finds,   
Or bends with the remover to remove.   
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark   
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;   
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,   
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.   
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks   
Within his bending sickle's compass come;   
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,   
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.   
If this be error and upon me prov'd,   
I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd.’

There was a silence in the room when she finished and Sherlock could hear and feel his heart thudding in his chest. He’d heard that verse before, it was one of Shakespeare’s most famous but he felt as though he’d never really understood it until today. 

As Molly sat back down besides him he took her hand once more needing to feel connected to her and when she shyly looked up at him he bent his head and kissed her cheek, wishing not for the first time that they were alone.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly was relieved that her part was over and that it seemed to have gone well but she found herself feeling melancholic. She’d meant what she’d said when she’d commented about being jealous of Sara. Having Sherlock love her back would be the best feeling in the world. Instead he was back to kissing her on her cheek when what she really wanted was for him to say he’d made a terrible mistake and that all he wanted was her.

The feeling continued for a short while but she soon shook off the worst of it. Seeing her cousin so happy as she walked down the aisle as a married woman distracted her and the photo’s were chaotic and busy. 

When they finally sat down to the wedding meal it was mid afternoon and Molly was starving. She was sat a little apart from Sherlock next to her cousins, Neil and Richard, and spent the meal nervously looking over at where he was sat with her mother. She dreaded to think how that conversation was going.

In fairness if she had been able to eavesdrop she would have been even more mortified as her mother started to not so gently probe Sherlock about his feelings for her daughter and his intentions.

‘I’m so glad that you and Molly are finally together. You have no idea how much I worried.’

Sherlock paused mid-mouthful. ‘Worried? Why?’

‘Well because my Molly was alone and I never wanted her to be alone in life. Her father and I only ever wanted the best for our daughter. We wanted her to be able to pursue a career, to achieve her goals but also to find someone who would be a companion for her through life, who would see her worth and treasure it.’

‘Well, Molly has lots of friends. She isn’t short of support and companionship.’

Mrs Hooper huffed and hit him lightly on his arm. ‘That’s not the kind of companionship that I meant and you know it. I meant someone to love her, cherish her. I thought maybe she’d found that in Thomas but well, it wasn’t meant to be and I think we both know why.’

She took a bite of her salmon and missed Sherlock giving her a confused look.

‘Do we? Why wasn’t it meant to be?’

She giggled in a way that remind him of her daughter and then shook her head. ‘Well because of you silly. You did that whole coming back to life trick and it brought back all those feelings that Molly felt for you. I mean, I knew years earlier that she had a bit of an infatuation but I don’t think I realised until then just how deep those feelings ran.’

She had a drink of her wine and another bite of food but Sherlock knew there was more and he just sat and waited; his food forgotten.

‘I worried at that point that that would be it for my Molly; that she would spend her life alone loving a man who didn’t or couldn’t love her back. I can’t tell you the nights I lay awake worrying for her. But look at you both now, together at last and together for good I hope. So, what made you finally see my girl...what made you fall in love because I can see that you are. I see it every time you look at her.’

Sherlock frowned and looked over at Molly and he felt his face soften into a smile as he saw her laughing with Neil; happiness came so easily to her. 

He spoke without even thinking.

‘I fell in love with her joy of life...something I struggle with myself. I don’t think I even realised how or when it happened but little by little day by day I fell for her without even knowing it. I just...I worry that me being with her puts her in danger and I don’t know if that’s fair to her.’

Her mother paused and he gave her time to formulate her answer.

‘I won’t lie to you, of course I don’t want my daughter in danger. However, that being said, she needs to live a life...and if that life is with you then so be it. It is what it is.’

Her words echoed his own to John all those months ago when Mary had died and he remembered just how he’d felt when he’d thought that Eurus might hurt Molly. He couldn’t bear it if anything happened to her. Was this love? 

He looked at Molly again and was caught by the way the sunlight from the window lit up her face, picking out the colours in her hair. Just at that moment she looked up and caught his gaze and she smiled at him and his heart flipped in his chest and for the first time he realised...truly realised that the answer was yes. He was in love with Molly Hooper. Madly, deeply, truly in love. He just needed to find a way to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the penny finally drops. He’s realised he’s in love and now he just has to let her know. Did you like his thought processes here! I hope they seemed realistic. Anyhow, I’ll be back soon xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I’d try and post whilst I was away...sorry I failed a bit in that. I did have a good holiday though and have come back refreshed and ready for Easter. I need to cut back on the Easter eggs though if I want my summer dresses to fit ;).
> 
> Anyway, we’ve only got a couple of chapters left of this issue so shall we get on. Happy Easter

The rest of the meal seemed to move interminably slowly, so much food, wine, speeches. By the time people were able to start standing and relaxing more people were arriving ready for the evening do. Sherlock lost track of Molly and ended up outside with Richard sneaking a cigarette. At least Richard was sneaking, hiding from his mother, whilst Sherlock kept a look out and smoked a little more casually.

‘Does Molls not mind you smoking then? I would have thought it wasn’t her thing.’

Sherlock shrugged. ‘She’s never said anything but you’re probably right. Maybe I’ll try to give up...I’m not that good with addiction though and this is probably the least of my vices.’

Richard grinned. ‘My only other vice is cake so I don’t worry too much.’

Sherlock laughed. ‘You sound like my brother.’

He threw the butt down and used the toe of his shoe to extinguish it. ‘Have you seen Molly recently?’

Richard shook his head. ‘No. She mentioned you both had to leave early though so maybe she’s packing.’

Sherlock frowned and looked up at their room and he could see a light on. He took a deep breath as he realised she was probably wanting to leave because of him, because of what he had said earlier. He could have kicked himself for being such a thoughtless idiot.

‘Would you do me a favour?’

Richard looked over at him. ‘Yes, of course...what?’

‘Would you go and tell Molly our plans have changed? Ask her to meet me by the dance floor.’

Richard shrugged and narrowed his eyes. ‘Not sure what you’re up to but I’ll go along with it. Ok, see you later.’

As Richard walked away Sherlock lit another cigarette and looked up at the darkening sky and for the first time in months he felt a calmness settle over him. He was starting to realise that maybe he had been fighting and suppressing his feelings for Molly ever since that phone call. Thinking back he probably hadn’t been ready to process it after everything else that was revealed about his past but he was now. 

A moment or two later as he put the cigarette out he smiled to himself. This was it, this was the start of a new life for him. Maybe he wouldn’t be married to his work anymore but that didn’t have to be a bad thing...in fact he couldn’t wait to see how his life would turn out from this point on...there were so many possibilities that he hadn’t even considered before.

He turned on his heel without hesitation and went to meet the woman who had captured his heart.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

‘What do you mean “our plans have changed”? What exactly did he say?’

Richard sighed. ‘I don’t know. That’s all he said...that and he wanted you to meet him by the dance floor.’

Molly frowned as she ran down the stairs towards the noise of the evening celebrations. She had assumed that they’d be better off leaving now, tonight. She certainly didn’t want to have to share a bed and a room with Sherlock after all the awkwardness of earlier.

The room was fairly crowded and dark and she struggled to locate him at first. But then she saw him chatting to the DJ.

A moment later he noticed her arrival and smiled as he made his way over.

‘Hey, what’s going on? Richard said to meet you down here. I figured you’d want to leave.’

He shook his head. ‘What gave you that impression? Nope, I thought we could have a dance, we haven’t managed one yet and I love dancing.’

Molly raised her eyebrows. ‘You? You love dancing?’

He took her hand and led her onto the floor. ‘Why is that so surprising? Yes, I love dancing. I would have danced with you at John and Mary’s wedding but that idiot Tom was all over you like a bad rash.’

She giggled and batted him lightly on the chest. ‘That’s mean. He wasn’t that bad.’

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment. ‘No, he wasn’t...after all he saw you long before I did.’

Molly frowned wondering what he meant but before she could ask the current song came to an end and the DJ started to speak.

‘So, no one told me we had a minor celeb in our midst but turns out we do. Anyway this song is a request from the hat detective himself, Sherlock Holmes...’

Molly giggled at the exasperated look on Sherlock’s face as he scowled at the DJ.

‘...anyway, he says this song is for Molly, the love of his life.’

Molly’s face fell a little as she looked at him...she knew they were playing a game this weekend but this just felt too real and it hurt.

‘Hey don’t look like that, I’m not pretending anymore. Listen to the words it’s how I feel.’

He took her in his arms as the song started and they started to move in time with it. She was convinced it was going to be about friendship or some other platonic emotion so it was a shock when she recognised Savage Gardens, Truly, Madly, Deeply.

As the words started to wash over her she looked up at Sherlock to find him singing some of the words to her. ‘I’ll be your dream, I’ll be your wish, I’ll be your fantasy....I love you more with every breath...I’ll be your hope, I’ll be your love, be everything that you need...’

The rest of the room seemed to be fading away and Molly could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She wanted this so badly it hurt, it felt so real and she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. And it was only when Sherlock wiped one away that she realised they were running down her cheeks.

‘I mean this Molly...every word...I’ve been a fool. Tell me I’m not too late.’

He paused and when she didn’t reply he slowly leant in for a kiss. As his lips touched hers Molly just gave into him letting his arms support her as he leant her backwards. Vaguely she heard clapping and wolf-whistles from the side of the dance floor but she was too engrossed in the kiss to really realise that it was aimed at them.

As the music came to a close Sherlock took her hand and led her off the dance floor smiling at her relatives and ignoring the high fives from Neil and Richard.

‘I think we need to talk don’t we.’

Molly nodded her head and let him lead her up to their room. She had no idea what to think...had that all been show for her family...was any of it true? She just couldn't bring herself to imagine that it was.

As they entered Sherlock flicked the bedside light on and Molly was glad of the less than bright light as she wiped away her tears.

She felt rather than heard Sherlock walk up behind her. ‘I hope those are tears of happiness Molly.’

He swept her hair away from her neck and kissed the side of her throat and Molly leant into him wanting to just enjoy the moment but she couldn’t; she needed some answers.

Her heart clenched as she stepped away from him. ‘What is this Sherlock?’

He sighed and walked over to where the wine from last night still stood and he poured them both a glass before turning back and handing one to her. Then he gestured to the two chairs by the small, unlit fireplace.

‘This is me finally acknowledging the fact that I have feelings for you.’

Molly sat on the edge of her chair and took a gulp of her wine feeling it hit her system and start to help her to relax...she felt wound up like a coil.

‘What kind of feelings are we talking about? Because I already know you care about me as a friend...that you want us to carry on having sex. If this is just you trying to manipulate...’

‘No, God no. I wouldn’t do that, not now. I...just...you made me think. You made me really look at you and consider what I want and I want you...but I want more than just sex. I want to wake up with you and go to sleep with you. I want to see you every evening and hear about how your day went. I want to kiss you and touch you and keep you safe. All those months ago in that call...that hideous call...I told you I loved you and I should have realised right then and there that I meant it. But I realise it now...I love you Molly Hooper and I’ll do whatever I need to to make you believe it.’

There was a silence between them for a moment and then he put his drink down and slipped to his knees in front of her. He gently brushed her hair from her face and she looked into his eyes searchingly as though trying to see the truth there.

‘I mean it Molly, we can go as slow as you want...whatever it takes...just...give me a chance. Surely we’re worth that.’

She felt a nervous excitement building inside of her. After all this was what she had always wanted to hear from him and he looked so sincere. Of course she was going to give him a chance what other choice did she have...she had to try.

‘OK.’

His eyes brightened. ‘OK? You’ll give me a chance?’

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head and his face broke into a grin which seemed to light up the whole room and Molly couldn’t stop her own smile from widening in return.

He quickly plucked her drink from her hands and set it down and then he cupped her face within his hands before slowly moving his head towards hers. At the last moment she closed her eyes and then she was kissing him, her own hands clasped around his wrists holding him to her as they just gave into being together truly for the first time. 

Molly slid to her knees in front of him in a bid to get closer to him and when they broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers and let his hands drop down to her waist.

‘So what now?’ 

His voice was low and husky and Molly felt arousal starting to unfurl low in her stomach.

She smiled and let her hands drift to his neck feeling the warm reality of him under her touch.

‘Did you mean it?’

‘Mean what?’

She smiled nervously and bit her lip. ‘When you said you’d be my wish...my fantasy?’

His lips quirked up into a knowing smirk. ‘I meant every word...so what is it? Your fantasy?’

She rolled her eyes and grinned. ‘Oh, I have so many to work through but how about we just start with you being naked.’

Her hands dropped to his shirt and she slowly started to undo the buttons one by one, enjoying taking her time and revealing his chest to her bit by bit. Once she’d got half way down she bent her head and kissed the top of his left pectoral muscle and she felt him exhale a little. 

She let her hands slide over his warm skin before moving to his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders and then she watched as he undid the cuffs before she carried on undoing the buttons. She wanted to kiss every inch of him knowing that when she’d finished she could start all over again if she wanted to. 

As she pushed the shirt off she took a moment to appreciate his half naked body, letting her hands slide over his skin, up his chest and down his arms; she’d always, always had a thing for his arms. Then she took his hands and stood before leading him over to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope it wasn’t too mushy, I don’t often write Sherlock being this romantic but I was listening to that sing and wanted to bring it in somehow.
> 
> Anyway, last chapter will be coming up soon. Hope you all have a fantastic Easter break if you celebrate and a great weekend if you don’t xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to upload this today as a special present for one of my regular readers and reviewers srhittson as today is her birthday. So Happy Birthday and I hope tomorrow’s presentation goes brilliantly – I’m sure it will.
> 
> Once again I’m posting a final chapter and wondering how I got to this point. I still can’t believe I’ve written all these stories and that they have been so well received by all you fabulous people. Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement that you give me, I really couldn’t have done it without you.

As Molly pushed him down onto the bed and her hands reached for the fastenings of his trousers his only regret was that he hadn’t made more progress on removing her clothing. He fully intended changing that but just at that moment she released his cock and when she let her tongue slide over the head of it all coherent thought seemed to leave him. 

He heard himself letting out an expletive as he gripped the sheets either side of him and he watched open mouthed as Molly started to take him deeper and deeper into her hot mouth. It was taking all his will power not to buck his hips up and make her take more and he knew he’d soon have to stop her otherwise their evening would be coming to a swift halt. But right now he was just entranced by this image; Molly on her knees with his cock in her mouth.

It was as she moaned and the vibrations of it seemed to echo through him that he knew she had to stop. He could feel his balls tightening, his mind starting to white out...another minute and he be coming in her mouth and much as he wanted to he wanted to eke out their pleasure more.

He sat up fully and pushed lightly on her shoulders and when she released him he had to bite back another groan. Instead he pulled her up to him so he could kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue knowing he’d been leaking into her mouth; he felt himself impossibly getting even harder.

This time as they kissed he sought out the zip to her dress and slid it down before letting his fingers lightly trace down her spine. She felt small and delicate, as though his hands could cover the whole span of her back. He wanted to feel more of her and so he broke off the kiss and helped her to stand with him and then he quickly removed the dress and kicked off his trousers and pants, shoes and socks until he was stood naked in front of her. 

‘Is this close enough to your fantasy?’

Molly was still wearing her underwear, a midnight blue bra and knickers along with hold up sheer stockings that Sherlock was tempted to leave on her when he finally had sex with her. Just the thought of it had his cock bobbing and pulsing.

She smiled teasingly and let her eyes rake up and down his body before slowly circling him, letting one finger trail across his skin. He chuckled at her taking time to assess him and when she finally stood in front of him again he just raised one eyebrow questioningly.

She bit her lip. ‘Mmm, you’ll do.’

He mock frowned. ‘I’ll do...is that all? Maybe I need to make more of an effort...show you just what I can do.’

At that he picked her up making her squeal as she wrapped her legs around his waist then he turned and laid them both back down on the bed, his body easily covering hers. 

He could feel the heat of her quim against his cock, separated only by the silk of her knickers and he ached to be inside her but he wanted to make her come first. He wanted sex with him to be the best she’d ever had, he wanted to erase any other men from her mind.

Her arms and legs were holding him to her as they kissed and he knew he could lose himself in her embrace, his mind had no other thoughts than his pleasure and hers and it was just such a blessed relief; he wished it hadn’t taken him so long to realise his feelings. 

Finally, when he needed to pause for breath he knelt up slightly and reached under her so he could release the clasp of her bra. Molly looked up at him with an almost nervous vulnerability and he vowed to himself never to do anything to hurt her. He already worried that he would...inadvertently, during a case, when he became preoccupied. She must have seen his thoughts reflected on his face because she smiled and shook her head, her finger gently grazing his lips.

‘Shh, don’t worry. I don’t want to change you, I love you just as you are...I will always love you.’

He closed his eyes and took a breath feeling his concerns wash away...she always saw him, that vulnerable part of him that he tried to hide from the world. ‘And I you, I’m sorry I made you wait.’

Her answer surprised him. ‘I’m not, you wouldn’t have been ready...but you are now.’ Her face morphed into a cheeky grin. ‘Now, weren’t you going to show me just exactly what you could do to me...don’t keep me waiting.’

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her lightening the atmosphere and he finally pulled her bra down her shoulders so he could see her breasts. They were the perfect size for her petite frame and he gently covered them with his hands marveling at how possessive he felt when he did. He wanted to make her his and his alone. 

Her eyes fluttered shut at his touch and she arched towards him wanting more and he was more than happy to give it. Moving down slightly he lay back over her and took her left breast into his mouth hearing her hum of satisfaction and feeling her hands sliding across his scalp. 

He enjoyed licking and biting and suckling on her nipple assessing what she enjoyed and how, filing it all away in the new room in his mind palace for all things Molly. He was surprised by how much he had already retained...his feelings seemed so obvious now that he had acknowledged and accepted them. 

Slowly he slid his hand down her side until it rested on her hip and he felt her bucking up towards him and he knew just what she wanted. Teasingly he let his finger trace the edge of her knickers, hearing her moan of encouragement but he still took his time before he let his hands slide inside the material. Her skin felt as soft as the silk but his cock pulsed once more when his fingers slid through her trimmed hair and down to her slick, wet centre.

He wasted no time in finding her clit and stimulating it with his finger hearing Molly’s breathing starting to become erratic and knowing her heart beat would be increasing in pace. It wasn’t enough though, he had to taste her...he needed to.

He withdrew his hand and smirked a little at her cry of frustration and as he moved down her body and sat up between between her legs he saw her looking at him with a frown on her face and it made him chuckle again. ‘Patience is a virtue Molly Hooper,’ he admonished.

‘Patience is over-rated Mr Holmes.’ Was the only response he received. 

As he slid her pants down her legs and then settled himself between them he saw her eyes dilating as she looked down at him...she was biting her lip a little and he could see a slight look of disbelief as though she couldn’t quite comprehend what he was about to do.

Once again he took his time, even though it was frustrating him as much as it was her. His hands moved up her thighs as he kissed the skin at the side of her hip, sucking it into his mouth and marking her. When he’d finished he looked at his handiwork and nodded in approval.

‘God...please Sherlock...’

He glanced up at Molly who was writhing and clutching at the sheets. ‘Please what?’

‘Just...make me come, I need something...anything...’

He settled himself comfortably and let out a puff of air over her quim and watched as she shuddered with need.

‘How about my mouth?’ He kissed her clit and pulled back slightly as she bucked towards him letting out a loud groan.

‘Or my tongue?’ He followed up his words by licking up from her centre to her clit and back again.

‘Oh God, I don’t care...either...both...I’m so close...please...’

Her hands moved back to his hair and she nudged him closer as she lifted her hips towards him and he chuckled again at her being so demanding but this time he gave in and gave her what she needed. He swirled his tongue over her clit and then used it to enter her and he could feel her unravelling around him as she cried out his name. She tasted divine and he could feel himself rutting against the sheets desperate now for his own release as he licked up her juices and waited until she’d calmed down a little. 

As her hands released their grip on his hair he wasted no time in crawling up her body until he could feel his cock sliding against her quim. She pulled him to her for a deep, desperate kiss and as she did he felt her hand moving between their bodies until she took hold of him. Then she lifted her legs so she could position him at her entrance and he couldn’t wait any longer. As he pushed into her she swallowed his groan of relief. It felt so much more emotional than it had that morning and the night before. That had just been fucking whereas this...he was almost embarrassed to think it, it was such a cliché, but this felt like he was making love.

He tried to control his pace, to take his time but his need was too great and she felt too good and before he knew it he was giving her everything...withdrawing almost to the point of leaving her body before slamming back into her and she took it all and demanded more.

His muscles were starting to ache with effort and he could feel himself on the verge when he felt her start to orgasm again and it destroyed any last vestige of control that he had and he came, pumping his seed as far into her as their bodies would allow...feeling it stream out of him in great, satisfying, mind blowing strands.

A moment or two later and he collapsed onto her trying desperately to catch his breath and still his racing heart. He could feel her holding him close and kissing his neck, literally whispering sweet nothings to him and he couldn’t ever remember feeling so utterly content and at peace with the world. 

Finally he let her go watching as she padded her way to the bathroom and he sat up a little so he could take a gulp of the water sat by his bedside. By the time she came back out he was half under the covers and waiting for her, needing to hold her close and feel her in his arms.

As she settled against him he kissed the top of her head and smiled. 

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly could not believe just how good they were together. He seemed to instinctively know how to wring out the maximum amount of pleasure from her. In her half asleep musings she wondered whether it was because he was a sex god or whether it was down to how she felt about him adding to her pleasure. All she knew was that even though she was tired she couldn’t wait to be coupled with him once more. She didn’t ever want to leave this bed even though she knew she must.

Sherlock must have been feeling the same because after waking her up in the best way possible the following morning he held her close, kissing her neck and he asked her to move in with him.

She pulled back a little in shock and looked at him searchingly. ‘Don’t you think that’s a little soon? I mean, you only realised you had feelings for me twelve hours ago.’

He shrugged and kissed his way down her chest so he could lie his head on her breast, feeling her play with his hair in a way he had never known he would enjoy so much.

‘Maybe, but I know how I am once I’ve made my mind up and it’s not going to change so why should we wait...convention...who cares! I want you in my bed...I want to come back from cases and know you’ll be there...I want to see you when you get in from work and I want to screw you on every surface in Baker St.’

He heard her giggle as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder. He took the opportunity to palm her breast feeling the fleshy mound under his hand and the tightening of her nipple as she started to get aroused once more and he knew he wouldn’t tire of this, her, them...not ever.

It was three hours later when they finally made it back to London. They’d missed the post-wedding breakfast with Molly’s family and only just made it out of the room before they’d been kicked out. By the time they fell through the doors of Baker St Molly had already texted Mike asking for a couple of days off as well as asking her neighbour to carry on looking after Toby, her cat.

They dropped their bags inside the front door and Sherlock had Molly pressed up against the wall kissing her soundly when he heard Mrs Hudson’s flat door open. It was a surprise though that it was John he heard swearing and it was only that that had him letting Molly go. 

‘John, hey. Didn’t know you were coming round today?’

‘No, obviously. So, I take it the weekend away went well.’ The older man was trying but failing to keep the grin off his face and all Sherlock could do was return it as he took Molly’s hand. A quick glance at her showed that she was embarrassed at them being caught but he had no such qualms. They were together now so their friends might as well find out and it was only right that John should be first.

‘Mrs H swore blind this would happen but I just didn’t believe her...I didn’t believe Mary either when she used to tell me the two of you would end up together. Looks like I was wrong and you know what? I’m perfectly happy to be.’

Sherlock hadn’t been sure how John was going to react and he had to admit to feeling an element of relief that he was pleased for them and he nodded his head and stepped forward. John held his hand out and he shook it basking in his friend’s approval for once.

‘Coming up for a drink John?’

The older man paused for a second and looked back and forth between Molly and Sherlock before shaking his head. ‘No, I don’t think I will this time. I’m sure you won’t miss me. And just so you know I’ve picked up a locum job...not a long stint but I won’t be coming round, not for the next couple of days at least.’

Sherlock nodded and gave a wry smile. ‘I think I’ll be quite busy as well for the next day or so. Maybe you could text Lestrade for me...make my excuses...unless the case is a ten of course.’

‘Of course...right I’d best be off. Mrs H said I could use her car so if you could just let me have the keys...’ he held his hand out expectantly but Sherlock just laughed.

‘I might be distracted at the moment John but I’m not THAT distracted. Nice try though.’

John returned his grin. ‘Worth a go. I’ll catch up with you both soon. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.’

Sherlock smirked at Molly. ‘Doesn’t exclude much. Shall we go up? We need to start on that plan to screw on every surface.’

Molly returned his smile and took his hand as he pulled her up the stairs. She had never dreamed that the adage of faking it til you make it would be true but faking it had been the best possible decision she reckoned she would ever make. She looked forward to her new life with Sherlock and all the adventures it would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are…you know what I want now so I won’t even ask…I’ll just beg instead :).
> 
> I’ll be back soon. I’ve got a couple of short bits for you and then I’ll start posting the Drug Addict fic that I’ve mentioned previously…until then take care xx

**Author's Note:**

> The scene is set and our favourite lovers to be are in place. You know what I want from you now don’t you? That’s right, let me know what you think...are you on board the Fake Boyfriend train?


End file.
